<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mobius by Ismael Wuess (PropterDimittant)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569922">Mobius</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PropterDimittant/pseuds/Ismael%20Wuess'>Ismael Wuess (PropterDimittant)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fringe (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:27:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PropterDimittant/pseuds/Ismael%20Wuess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in an anomaly, extradimensional bend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mobius</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="hide">6</span> -briskly into the bowling alley, she yells, "Sam! What the hell is this!?"</p><p><span class="hide">7</span> "Shit!" He jumps at Olivia's sudden outburst, dropping the bowling ball he was carrying, it crashes onto the floor.</p><p><span class="hide">8</span> "Why are you surprised? Didn't you already know this would happen?"</p><p><span class="hide">3</span> "What are you talking about Olivia?"</p><p><span class="hide">7</span> "Ismael Wuess, that's you right?" she asks, shoving her phone in front of him.</p><p><span class="hide">4</span> Sam glances down at the phone. Some sort of story on AO3 by Ismael named Mobius. A flash of light engulfs the room as he starts to read.</p><p><span class="hide">6</span> Olivia walks-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>